Heretofore electrical cables have been installed by turning the connector nut by hand without the use of tools. This by hand procedure was convenient and fast, however the "finger tight" nut-to-post engagement was typically 2-5 inch-pounds resulting in water leakage and high impedance contacts. A torque of 30-60 inch-pounds is recommended by many connector manufacturers. Open end wrenches were employed to obtain a tighter connection. Post access with this bulky tool was difficult, and the connection was sometimes over-tightened resulting in damage to the post.